The Exchange Student
by MagicOne
Summary: This is a fic about Ron having a crush on, you guessed it, the new American exchange student. r\r & flame if you must!
1. Default Chapter

Author: ~*Mustapha*Moodswing*~  
Title: Crush  
Disclaimer: I own only the things that are unfamillier to  
you, and please forgive me for any bad spelling!  
Main Charectors: Ron, Harry, Hermione, American Exchange   
Student #1.  
A.N.\\ Hey yalls! This is my first romance fic ever! I'm   
very ancious to see what you think!In this fic, Ron   
has a killer crush on one of the American exchange students.  
That is all! r\r and flame if you absolutly have to.  
  
  
Chapter One  
The Exchange Student  
  
  
Ron Weasley was in his 6th year at Hogwarts,  
and like he had hoped for, he was finally semi-popular.  
I mean, he wasn't the most popular kid in the 6th year,  
he wasn't even the most popular kid in Gryffindor. But,  
all the same, he was popular. (Sorry, run-on!)  
One night at dinner, Dumbledor announced that they  
had two new exchange students from the United States.   
He said, "I am proud to announce that we are going to get   
two exchange students from the United States of America.   
We are going to have a small sorting ritual for them, and   
see what house, or, houses they are in." "Miachle   
Biggerstaff." ~Ravenclaw!~ "Miaga Biggerstaff." ~Slyth-Huff-  
Rave- No,Gryffindor!~ Everybody gasped, that was the first time   
any of them had ever heard the sorting hat studder.The two went   
to go and join the tables in witch they had been sorted.  
As Miaga got closer, Ron realised that she was really very   
pretty. She had bright orange hair, several freckles, and a pretty  
good form, if you know what I mean. Her Brown eyes were sparkling   
in the light of the torches. You could of mistaken her for Ron's   
distent cousin if you looked closly enough.It was love at first sight.   
For Ron anyway. Ron prayed that she would sit at least close to him.   
And to Ron's asstonisment, she sat down right next to Hermione!  
  
  
U like? I sure hope so. Oh, and your probabley wondering where I  
Got that last name, Biggerstaff, huh? Well, for one, it's my last  
name. And one other thing, if you go to hpgallaries.com, you'll   
find out something about it too. I will mention all the readers   
that review this chapter in the next one. Well, ttfn! Until the   
next chapter that is!  
  
P.S. The next chapter will be longer. 


	2. The First Day

Author: ~*Mustapha*Moodswing*~   
Title: Chapter 2 - Meeting Miaga  
Disclaimer\\ I own only the things that are unfamillier to you.  
A.N.\\ Hey! This is the 2nd chapter of the Exchange Student! Well, enjoy!  
  
  
  
"Hi! I hope it's ok if I sit here." said Miaga. "Oh, of course!" Hermione said. "I'm   
Hermione. These two are Harry, and this is Ron." "Hi." said Harry, putting out his hand to   
shake. "Hi." she replied, shaking his hand. "Ron, aren't you going to say hi?" asked Hermione.  
"Oh, uh, hi." said Ron, shaking her hand. "You don't look as shy as you act." Miaga stated.   
"That's because he's not." Hermione whispered, perhaps a bit to loud. The tips of Ron's ears   
turned a bright shade of pink.  
"Well, well, well. A new Gryffindor whore. Congadulations, you've been added to the pit of   
sluts." All the Gryffindors (including Miaga) turned around in their seets. Sure enough, Malfoy   
was standing there with a rather content look on his face. "Yeah, I'm talking to you new girl."  
Miaga stood up and stared him right in the eye and said, "Listen, I don't know you, and you   
certainly don't know me. So, next time you start talking, you should get some more info on the  
person that your trying to insult. To put it to you in your forhin language of retardianeese,   
when you start talking about someone, you should actually find out what your talking about   
before you start running your mouth!" Then, she sat down and started eating again. Malfoy just   
stood there with a dumb-founded look on his face. "What are you waiting for? Permission to   
leave? Go!"And with that, Malfoy turned, and walked back to the Slytherin table.  
"Wow, I've never seen anybody tell Malfoy off like that!" Harry exclaimed. "Yeah! Good go-  
ing Miaga!" Ron repied. "Thanks! Hey, whered' Hermione go?" Miaga said. "Probably to the   
library." Ron said. He found himslef much more easy-going around Miaga now. "Yeah, she's always   
in the library." said Harry. "You should try to get used to it, she's there whenever she has free   
time." "Oh, well, um, you guys wouldn't mind giving me a tour of the castle, would you?" "It   
wouldn't be worth it. We've been coming here sice we were 11. And we still get lost some   
times!" Ron pointed out. "Oh, well, in that case, can you just show me the way to the   
Gryffindor common room?" "Yeah, sure." said Ron.  
"Wow, That was a long walk, but it sure was worth it!" exclaimed Miaga when they reached   
the common room. "Well, you'd better get used to long walks, because there'll be a lot of them."  
said Ron. "Well then, maybe I should sign up for some piggy-back rides." said Miaga sarcastically.   
"I don't know of any boys that would be willing to give a girl a piggy-back-ride."   
Ron said. "Darn it!" said Miaga, snapping her fingers."I know, it's so tiering, isn't it?!" Ron   
exclaimed jokingly.   
"I can't- believe that- I actually let you- do this." Ron panted. "I guess I just have a   
way with boys." she giggled. Ron was giving her a piggy-back ride to the dungeons for potions   
class. "Hey Weasle, did you get a new back-pack, or, oh wait, that's the new Gryffindpr whore!  
Oops, my bad!" Malfoy yelled from accross the hall. "You know what, I know who you are now, but  
you obviously still have no clue who I am." Miaga said, getting off of Ron's back. "You know,   
day that I take one of your insults personally, is the day pigs fly and give birth to cows at   
the same time!" exclaimed Malfoy. "Do you here that?" asked Ron. "What, you mean that loud   
buzzing sound? I think it's a fly. Boy would I like to swat it!" Miaga replied, walking away   
with Ron. "I think that we handled that pretty well." stated Miaga.  
"Wonderful, a nother Gryffindor." said Snape. "Who shuved an owl up his butt and stated   
for him to be the queen of Eangland?" Miaga asked jokingly. "What's that Miss Biggerstaff? My  
class has no room for sassy flirtasious Gryffindors. So, if you fancy paying attention, I'm   
sure you would do much better in this class. Are you leaving, or are you going tostop flirting   
with Mr. Weasley? Take your pick." "Well, then. I guess I'll be leaving ,Professor." stated Miaga,   
taking her bag, and leaving the room. 


End file.
